


Bee Still My Beeating Heart

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming, bee!chrollo, beekeeper!hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “To make a prairie it takes a clover and one bee,One clover, and a bee,And revery.The revery alone will do,If bees are few.”― Emily Dickinson, The Complete Poems





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my patrons, illumiknife, intrepidescapist, lindenflowers, razzdazzledred, and officalpeakspider. once again, i show that your money is well spent.

The moment he smelled smoke, Chrollo knew he should’ve stayed at the hive today. Hisoka whistled while he worked, making no secret of his arrival. Chrollo looked down at the flowers and frowned, wishing he had more time to gather pollen. Knowing the beekeeper, this afternoon would be anything but productive for the hive, and with winter coming, that was an abject shame.

With a sigh, he looked around the meadow, taking in the hundreds of flowers that had yet to be harvested. Knowing Hisoka, he wouldn’t get anything done now. Such a shame. It was such a nice day, even with the scent of smoke filtering through the trees.

“Is it time for you to bother me already?” Chrollo called out, knowing Hisoka would hear him. The whistling stopped, replaced by rustling branches off to the side. “I need to work today, so come back in a few weeks.”

“That’s not a very warm welcome, Chrollo,” Hisoka complained, entering the clearing with the smoke container in hand. White tendrils of it coiled around the man, spreading out to blanket the flowers. “You don’t see me often as it is, so I thought you’d be excited for a visit.” Chrollo rolled his eyes and he made sure the beekeeper saw. Hisoka wasn’t even wearing his protective gear, and that alone told Chrollo that this wasn’t a practical visit. The hives weren’t even near here. They were closer to the house, not out in the woodland meadow.

He turned back to his flowers, ignoring the man in favor of stealing the pollen from a few more violets. His thighs were already thick with his harvest, but there was still plenty of space left for gathering, and plenty of daylight left to do it. “What’s the smoke for, Hisoka?” he asked, glancing up at him when Hisoka began to move closer to him.

Lifting the canister, Hisoka had the audacity to look innocent. “Oh, this?” he said breezily, rocking it around to make the smoke billow out faster. It was already teasing Chrollo’s nose, his hands fumbling along the flowers. “Well, this is just for my safety. And yours, too. It wouldn’t do to let you sting me. What would your colony do without their queen?”

Chrollo’s eyes fell to half-mast. “Find a new one,” he said simply, reaching for another flower and missing.

“What a cruel idea. I’d be bereft without you.” Hisoka knelt down in front of him, taking a hand in his own to lick at the pollen on Chrollo’s fingers. “But, as much as I love chatting with you, I need to make sure you’re healthy. Can’t have my queen out working without knowing for sure that you’re up to it.”

The smoke was so warm as it wrapped around his body, calming and soporific. “I need to work though,” Chrollo murmured, falling against Hisoka’s strong chest. “It’ll be cold soon. Can’t you come back some other day?”

“I need to check my queen,” Hisoka chuckled, the sound so loud and heady when Chrollo heard it through his chest. “What would the hive do if their queen took ill? Surely you can bear a check-up, just for a little while.” As he spoke, he trailed his knuckles along Chrollo’s cheek, smiling when the bee leaned into the touch.

Chrollo hummed, nuzzling his hand. The smoke made everything feel so nice, like drifting on a cloud. Hisoka always seemed to bring it with him, even though he had to know that Chrollo wouldn’t sting him. “You know I can never work after you leave,” he complained, his breath hitching when the beekeeper’s hands traveled down his body, gliding through the pollen thick and powdery on his hard, black thighs. Was he going to ruin all of his hard work?

Hisoka dipped his fingers in the pollen and brought it to Chrollo’s lips. “You work too hard,” he teased, painting Chrollo’s lips with the sticky sweet pollen, and that was the only warning Chrollo got before Hisoka tipped him backwards, laying him out in a bed of flowers. “Let me make sure you’re healthy before I let you go back to your pollen gathering, okay?”

Licking errantly at his lips, Chrollo frowned, spreading his legs to protect the pollen from Hisoka’s roving hands. “Do it fast, then,” he said softly, watching the wispy tendrils of smoke curl into the sky, like low-hanging clouds. It washed over him like fog, deadening everything except the sensation of Hisoka’s hands and the heat of their exploration.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic,” Hisoka complained, kissing him softly, just to taste the sweetness on his lips. “Don’t you like it when I visit you?”

Chrollo closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing red and his antennae twitching. “Maybe…” he mumbled. Hisoka kissed him again, this time deeper, laying himself down atop Chrollo to roll his hips into him. “Maybe I like working more,” Chrollo sighed, already beginning to heat up. “You’re distracting.”

“I’m distracting? Have you seen yourself?” Hisoka chuckled, kissing down his neck. Chrollo made a little noise, something he couldn’t quite smother. “I can’t think of anything but you, no matter where I am. You’re too beautiful for your own good.” He punctuated the words by moving his fingers between Chrollo’s thighs. “Be good for me while I examine you, alright, my queen?”

The fact that he called this examining was almost as bad as the way he stared. Golden eyes refused to look away, instead focusing intently on Chrollo’s entrance. Chrollo bit his lip and covered his face with his arms.

“So pretty, even here,” Hisoka observed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Chrollo’s twitching entrance. Flickers of warmth filled the bee, his breath coming short and quick at the feeling. “Pretty and pink. You feel so warm too, Chrollo. So inviting. Would you let me inside, too?”

“Never,” Chrollo said, his voice muffled through his hands. He shook his head for good measure, but with the way his body was trembling, none of it came across as very strong. Hisoka had been inside him on more than one occasion, and it never failed to make Chrollo melt. But he had things to do, all these flowers to harvest. He didn’t have time to waste on this.

“I think you would,” the beekeeper told him, as if he knew what Chrollo was thinking. “You’ve let me before, haven’t you? Didn’t I make you feel good then? I know how good I felt.”

“You’re such a pervert,” he whined, his thighs trembling when he felt Hisoka dip down between his legs, his hot breath making Chrollo shake. “Don’t think about that. I’m busy—”

Hisoka didn’t let him finish. He sealed his lips to Chrollo’s entrance, kissing into him the way he would Chrollo’s lips, making Chrollo cry out and jolt as if shocked. His protests fell away, replaced only with the heat pooling along his spine. The smoke had run out, but Chrollo still felt so dizzy, Hisoka’s tongue lapping at his entrance eagerly, as if he tasted sweet even there. “Hisoka,” he moaned, his wings fluttering pathetically against the flowers. Petals danced in the air, falling so softly along his skin. “Hisoka, please.” Holding tighter to his hips, Hisoka dipped his tongue inside in response, fucking in and out in a facsimile of what Chrollo knew he really wished to do.  

The thought alone made his head spin.

Pulling away for a second, Hisoka coaxed him to turn over, raising his hips to present his ass for what was ostensibly a better angle. “Hush, sweetheart,” he crooned, taking in how wrecked Chrollo looked. Hisoka’s cheeks were covered in the pollen from his thighs, gilding his skin gold. “All work and no play makes for a very boring afternoon. And, after all, this is my work for the day, so let me finish.”

“That’s not fair!” But his complaint was cut off, morphing into a needy moan when Hisoka went back to eating him out, adding his fingers to the mix to prod and stretch him, finding the spot inside that make him cry out wantonly and forget all his hesitation. With his wings free, Chrollo felt them flutter and tremble, batting at the air pitifully in hopes of bringing him closer to Hisoka, to the mouth that devoured him. “Hisoka, Hisoka!”

The fingers crooked inside him, painting his vision white as he came. The flowers caressed his skin like soft fingers, and Chrollo felt surrounded on all sides, embraced in the sweet-smelling petals. “Hisoka,” he moaned, digging his fingers into the loam. The tongue and fingers kept moving, wracking his body with more that he could take. “Hisoka, stop. It’s too much.”

He stopped with his mouth, but kept his fingers buried inside Chrollo. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he cooed, tipping Chrollo easily back onto his back. “Why don’t you rest a minute for me. You did so well.” Chrollo flushed, looking up at the beekeeper with hazy eyes. Hisoka was covered in pollen, the gold thick on his cheeks and in his red hair.

“Come here,” Chrollo said, his hands too tired to reach. Hisoka quirked a brow but leaned over, kissing Chrollo softly before letting him speak.

“What do you want, sweet one?” he asked, rubbing his still-covered cock against Chrollo’s thigh.

“You’re a mess,” the bee told him, licking Hisoka’s cheek. The sweet pollen coated his tongue, tasting all the better atop the flavor of Hisoka’s skin. “All my work. It’s all over you, Hisoka. You taste so good, but you ruined it.”

Deep in his chest, Hisoka growled. “Are you going to lick me clean, Chrollo?” he asked, his eyes darkening as if the smoke was affecting him too.

Blinking tiredly, Chrollo lapped up what was on his cheek and then fell back into the flowers, too tired to move. “Too much work,” he yawned, wishing Hisoka would hold him. It was chilly like this, with Hisoka blocking out the sun hovering over him like that. “’m gonna sleep. Clean yourself off. And get me more pollen.”

“Chrollo, come on,” Hisoka tried, but Chrollo just turned onto his side, dismissing him entirely. “You aren’t going to leave me hard and wanting like this, are you?”

Without opening his eyes, Chrollo smiled. “You left me with no pollen, and you brought the smoke, so this is your fault,” he murmured, already nodding off. “Thanks for visiting, Hisoka. Glad someone got to do their work today.”

Hisoka’s sigh blended with the wind, but he didn’t complain or push. Chrollo smiled softly when he felt the beekeeper curl up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. “When you wake up, then,” Hisoka grumbled, kissing the back of his neck. Chrollo hummed, ready to let him think whatever he wanted.

There’d be time later to make Hisoka gather all the pollen he’d lost. Until Chrollo finished his work, Hisoka wouldn’t finish his.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ill prolly do another bee thing later with silvakuro, but for now, let me know how you liked this one. until next time!


End file.
